


Удиви меня

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2017: мини G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Прописная истина на борту Энтерпрайз гласит: не играйте в покер с Джимом Кирком.





	Удиви меня

В эту минуту Монтгомери Скотт зарёкся играть в покер с Кирком. Особенно играть в покер на желание. Чёрт его дёрнул сесть за стол с твёрдой уверенностью, что партия будет за ним. Когда Джим с чувством собственного превосходства выложил перед его носом роял-флэш, Скотти готов был подойти к ближайшей стене и побиться об неё головой. Но банальное желание членовредительства сменилось на уверенное стремление убиться сразу, когда капитан озвучил своё желание.

— Удиви меня.

Попытки добиться конкретики разбились о довольную улыбку Джима, тот ничего не собирался пояснять. По пути к каюте Скотти придумал около десятка способов удовлетворить требование победителя, но, посидев около получаса в тишине, понял, что все его предложения не вызовут ни малейшего удивления на лице капитана. Единственное, что проняло бы Джима — это поломка корабля, что и правда выглядело бы нонсенсом, но светило выговором не только от непосредственного начальства, но и замечанием от Адмиралтейства. Такой вариант отпадал. Была мысль явиться перед Кирком в платье, что тоже через секунду показалось бредом. Джим видел Скотти в килте, так что удивить капитана волосатыми ногами уже не выйдет. Станцевать ламбаду? Высосать в одно лицо литровую бутылку виски? К ночи Скотти пришёл к выводу, что на свете почти не осталось «подвигов», которые он бы не устраивал, будучи уже в изрядном пьяном виде или состоянии аффекта.

Правда, чем можно удивить человека, которого балует судьба и любят все известные и неизвестные боги? Зачастую получалось, что сам Джим удивлял повидавшего мир Скотти. Ну, почти. Оставалось единственное, что тот очень хотел увидеть в исполнении своего начальника. Именно это он и загадал, собираясь в случае победы огласить. Но чёрт бы побрал эту самую пресловутую удачу, которая всё время улыбается Кирку и показывает зад Монтгомери Скотту! Он мог поклясться Энтерпрайз, что многие хотели бы посмотреть, как Джим перед всеми офицерами мостика смачно засосёт Спока… или Леонарда.

Сейчас же приходилось ломать голову. Скотти, который генерировал идеи по спасению корабля и экипажа со скоростью ВАРП-6, не мог придумать, как удовлетворить желание грёбаного капитана. Хронометр уже показывал начало первого ночи, а у него оставалось чуть меньше суток, чтобы придумать что-то и это что-то воплотить. Голова начинала гудеть от обилия мыслей.

«Надо расслабиться», — подумал Скотти и, схватив планшет, плюхнулся на койку.

Пить не хотелось, да и то, что было выпито за игрой в покер, выветрилось, не оставив и следа. Пей после этого с Кирком… Поэтому Скотти достал спрятанную под подушкой пачку крекеров и начал методично уничтожать её содержимое, роясь в многотысячной фильмотеке Энтерпрайз. Рандомное тыканье по названиям из списка привело его к комедии «Недетское кино» с участием Криса Эванса. Старое кино Скотти любил, поэтому не стал дальше перебирать базу, а остановился на нём.

Осенило Скотти на исполнении желания Кирка к середине фильма, когда Эванс предстал перед камерой почти в чём мать родила. Причинное место актёра закрывал тонкий слой сливок, ещё два участка десерта красовались на груди, закрывая соски. Все три пятна сливок пикантно венчали ягодки вишен. Скотти даже на паузу фильм поставил, чтобы обдумать идею. Нет, она была классной, в его духе… но ходить с голой жопой по всему кораблю не улыбалось. Да и сливки наносить на тело было опасно не из-за каких-то медицинских показаний (здесь всё было экологически чисто), а то, что к каюте капитана можно было прийти абсолютно голым, в силу желания некоторых офицеров слизать десерт прямо с кожи. Да, такая вероятность существовала, несмотря на то, что все на корабле чётко следовали рабочим инструкциям. Фиг знает, какие у людей и нелюдей тараканы. В другой ситуации Скотти только обрадовался бы, например, в компании красотки или двух.

Воплощение задуманного он отложил на следующее утро.

Стоит ли удивляться, что этой ночью Скотти снились люди со сливками вместо одежды? Особенно кошмароподобно выглядел Спок. Он никакому врагу не пожелал бы проснуться от сего видения в мокром поту. Приняв душ и напялив халат, Скотти встал напротив репликатора и стал думать. Всё же сливки отпадали. Значит, надо было придумать такое, что вызвало бы не меньшее изумление у капитана, но в то же время не подпортило бы репутацию гения инженерии. Перебирая ассортимент репликатора, Монтгомери Скотт снова проклинал Кирка и, не прекращая, твердил, что больше на желания играть никогда не будет. Вот ни за что!

На глаза попался раздел с салфетками. Скотти вспомнилось, как в детстве соседский мальчишка увлекался оригами и делал из бумаги самые невероятные поделки: от обычного кораблика до меча. Увы, репликатор ограничивал выбор материалов, поэтому Скотти задал ему сделать рулон салфеток из мягкого синтетического пластика, по ощущениям почти напоминающий бумагу. Получив заказ, он долго смотрел на свёрток, пытаясь сообразить, как сделать из этого… одежду.

После полутора часов сражения с бумагой стало понятно — она не хочет держаться на теле. Даже клейкая лента не удерживала импровизированные трусы на месте. Они отклеивались или сползали, короче, делали всё, чтобы выставить достояние главного инженера на всеобщее усмотрение. Этого очень не хотелось. Психанув, Скотти напялил форму и направился целенаправленно в инженерный отсек в поисках чего-нибудь, что поможет удержать бумагу на месте. Старая добрая изолента знаменитого синего цвета не подходила, хотя бы потому, что бумага была белой (ага, нашёлся знаток моды). Строительный степлер выглядел крайне опасно, не дай бог скоба воткнётся… куда-нибудь не туда. Также был отметён строительный оплётчик: сила его сплетения разорвала бы любую бумагу в клочья. Скотти перебирал содержимое хранилища со всё растущим чувством отчаяния. И поэтому чуть в общую кучу бесполезных вещей не выкинул небольшой тюбик клея. Идеально!

Вернувшись в каюту, Скотти продолжил своё дело. Пара капель тут, пара там, и бумажные трусы сидели на нем как влитые. Скрутив в жгуты перемычки между передней и задней частью, он тем самым увеличил прочность бумаги и плотность её прилегания. Для надёжности ещё раз добавил клея. Теперь пришла очередь верха. Как оказалось, сделать его — ещё полбеды, но надеть самостоятельно не представлялось возможным. Пришлось звать помощь. Кинсер в своей манере посмеялся над ним, но всё же сжалился и принялся помогать. Самодельный лифчик намеревался расклеиться, поэтому Скотти постоянно повторял Кинсеру: «Побольше клея!». Тот ворчал, но исполнял просьбу.

Отказался Кинсер помогать, когда Скотти попросил его нарисовать на каждой половинке лифчика и спереди на трусах по вишенке. Маленький инопланетник так остервенело крутил головой, что Скотти испугался и перестал на него давить. Через пару минут, оставшись один в каюте, при помощи зеркала он постарался нарисовать эти долбанные вишни. Бросать идею на полпути он упорно не хотел, поэтому потел, пыхтел, ругался, но рисовал.

Когда костюм был завершён, Скотти с чувством собственного достоинства покрутился, пританцовывая перед зеркалом, для пущего эффекта даже пятой точкой повилял. И, выдохнув напоследок, вышел в коридор. Его появление резко тормозило перемещение всех встречающихся на пути офицеров. Реакции были разные: кто стоял как вкопанный и моргал, кто сразу смеялся. Скотти же шёл со старательно непроницаемым лицом, будто не он тут был в бумажном купальнике. Но внутри бушевал ураган эмоций. Он ненавидел Кирка, себя и всю ситуацию в целом. На звонок в капитанскую каюту никто не ответил.

— Он на мостике, сэр, — раздался неуверенный женский голос за спиной. Краснощёкая старшина Рэнд смотрела куда угодно, только не на него.

Скотти, не давая себе возможности передумать, решительно направился в сторону мостика. Пусть ему повезёт, и на связи не будет кого-нибудь из Адмиралтейства или представителя инопланетной расы. И наверху (или где там обитают высшие силы?) его услышали! Турболифт открыл двери, являя мостик в своей непривычной спокойной атмосфере работы. Нацепив самую довольную улыбку, Скотти шагнул в помещение.

Первая отреагировала Нийота, в силу расположения своего рабочего места в непосредственной близости от турболифта. Её судорожный вздох оказался достаточно громким в тишине. Чехов обернулся, чтобы представить вошедшего, но так и замер с открытым ртом, на глазах покрываясь красными пятнами. Скотти едва удержался от закатывания глаз.

— Капитан, разрешите войти? — взял ситуацию в свои руки инженер.

Кирк развернулся в кресле… и замер, рассматривая своего бравого инженера. Рассматривал он долго, пристально, Скотти даже не по себе стало. Вроде одетый, а чувствовал он себя совершенно голым. После долгого молчания Джим соизволил заговорить:

— Это, — он обвёл рукой наряд Скотти, — в качестве выполнения условий игры?

— Да, — немного растерянно ответил тот.

— Вид, конечно, креативный и интересный, не спорю, но я не удивлён.

Скотти в шоке выдохнул:

— То есть как — не удивлён?

— Я тебя полностью голым видел, так что ничего поразительного я не вижу, — и отвернулся к главному экрану.

Скотти почувствовал, как закипает. Да что Кирк себе позволяет? Сначала требует исполнения своих желаний, а конкретных требований не предъявляет. Потом достаточно грубо отсылает его дальше думать, будто у него нет других занятий в свой единственный выходной. От жгучей необходимости свернуть тому шею его спасла крепкая хватка на руке и предостерегающее качание головой со своего рабочего места от Сулу. За руку его схватила Ухура, которая также одним взглядом отговорила разозлённого Скотти от убийства. Более или менее восстанавливая над собой контроль, он чётко произнес:

— Разрешите идти?

— Разрешаю, — не оборачиваясь, ответил Кирк.

Вернувшись в свою каюту, Скотти начал остервенело, проклиная всё на свете в который раз, сдирать бумажный костюм. Но при первом же рывке вскрикнул. На глазах выступили предательские слёзы боли. Посмотрев вниз, он понял, что бумага в некоторых местах намертво приклеилась к коже. Бросившись к столу, Скотти нашёл клей и всмотрелся в этикетку.

«Жидкие гвозди»

Вопль отчаяния получился знатный. Ругаться уже сил не было ни на Кирка, ни на Вселенную, ни на себя любимого. Поэтому смирившись со сложившейся ситуацией, Скотти снова вызвал Кинсера и попросил того принести растворитель. Растворитель, как позже выяснилось, клей не брал. Уже смирившись с несправедливостью, Скотти замотался в халат и понёсся к единственному человеку, который мог ему помочь.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — без приветствия выдал Скотти, распахивая халат.

Вот Леонард, увидя его, удивился. Да так, что все падды выронил. Когда оцепенение его покинуло, он крепко сжал губы, пытаясь удержаться от смеха.

— Не смей ржать! — наставил на друга палец Скотти.

— Да даже в мыслях не было, — давя улыбку, заверил МакКой. Он опустился, подобрал планшеты и уже серьёзно спросил: — И в чём я должен тебе помочь?

— Эта дрянь намертво ко мне приклеилась. Спаси.

Устало покачав головой, Леонард поманил за собой Скотти и скрылся в кабинете. Через пять минут, вооружившись каким-то дурно пахнущим средством, мазью, тампонами и скребком, Маккой методично очищал кожу Скотти от приклеившейся бумаги. Именно в этот момент Кирк надумал без стука войти в офис главврача… и застукал инженера с выпяченной задницей на диване. Над упомянутой частью тела со сосредоточенным лицом «колдовал» Маккой. Скотти едва сквозь пол не провалился от нелепости ситуации. Почему ему сегодня везёт как утопленнику?

— Что? — не выдержал Леонард, поворачиваясь к Джиму. — Я и не такие вещи делал. Доктор же, в конце концов.

— Нет, всё в норме, просто… — тут Кирк уже не выдержал и рассмеялся.

Скотти и Леонард переглянулись, синхронно пожав плечами. Поняв, что внятного ответа от Джима им не дождаться, Скотти попросил продолжить спасать его пятую точку. Клей уже начинал причинять дискомфорт и жечь.

За полчаса Леонард полностью очистил кожу Скотти от бумаги (и волосков заодно), а теперь только обрабатывал мазью раздражённые участки. Кирк, слава Богам, перестал смеяться и просто наблюдал за всем с рабочего кресла главврача с невинной улыбкой.

— Спасибо, друг, — пожал Маккою руку Скотти.

— Это был первый и последний раз. Больше фигнёй не страдай.

— Конечно, — ответил Скотти, запахиваясь в халат. Мысленно он подумал, что на этом корабле что-либо обещать бесполезно. И уже направился к выходу, когда его остановил капитан.

— Скотти!

— Да?

— Считай, желание выполнено, — улыбнулся Джим.

Скотти нахмурился:

— Ты же на мостике сказал…

— Да, твой вид меня не удивил, но то, что я увидел здесь, поразило до глубины души, — Кирк театрально прижал руку к сердцу. — Не каждый день увидишь своего главного инженера задницей кверху и умоляющего содрать с его ягодиц клей.

То ли оскорблённый то ли довольный, Скотти покинул лазарет и всю дорогу до каюты, как мантру, повторял:

— Никогда больше не играть в покер с Кирком. Никогда больше не играть в покер с Кирком. Никогда больше не играть в покер с Кирком…


End file.
